


Tipped Scales

by comete



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: But we love him for it, Cheating, M/M, OT3, Triangle Relationships, aaaand thats them in a nutshell, but we arent gotta focus on that, gary wants the school, gord is a tantrum baby, jimmy wants love and booty, petey wants love, short and sweet, very low level drama, with some drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comete/pseuds/comete
Summary: "Nothing came to mind that could fit their relationship into a definition that was worthy of description. They just were. There wasn't anything further than just being, short and simple."
Relationships: Jimmy Hopkins/Gord Vendome, Jimmy Hopkins/Peter "Petey" Kowalski/Gary Smith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Tipped Scales

_Dingdingding... Dingdingding... Dingdingding..._

Gary groaned as he was pulled out of his restful sleep by the tone of Jimmy's Motorola flip phone ringing loudly, squinting his eyes shut hard as he tried to block out the sound of the obnoxious ringtone that filled the room. Gary didn't move much, shifting in between the two bodies that sandwiched him together under the warm heat of the shared lime green comforter blanket. He reached up and scratched his bare collarbone while the ringing eventually died down, the phone placed on Jimmy's nightstand closest to the door.

It was only a matter of moments before he was drifting back to sleep. Gary was content with the idea of whoever was calling waiting until it wasn't so early in the morning. Gary was on the cusp of sleep when that damned noise startled him back awake in an instant. 

_Dingdingding.... Dingdingdi-_

Gary shot up and let out an annoyed curse, the blanket falling off of his naked chest and pooling around his sprawled-out legs that laid flat against the bed. He reached over Jimmy, who was still sound asleep and picked up the cellphone with a tight grip to see who dared to wake him up for whatever useless reason they deemed worthy. The tiny LED display showed, in all caps, a name that made Gary breathe another foul word.

_"GORD."_

Gary let out a nasty sigh and gritted his teeth, grumbling through his clenched jaw, "Goddamn preppy idiot."

He turned to Jimmy who was, miraculously, still passed out despite Gary's fuming breaths, a ringing phone, and jostling as the student. Gary reached his tanned hand out to Jimmy's right shoulder and shook the student who slept on his left side.

"Jimmy. Wake up. Jimmy?"

Gary shook the student a little rougher, the boy continuing to lightly snore through the hand that moved him. Gary squinted his hazel eyes at the sleeping student, almost envious at the way Jimmy could snooze through an entire marching band if he so pleased. Gary was a light sleeper, awakening at the slightest bump in the night and always on edge without much able to keep him cool. Jimmy, on the other hand, could fall asleep just about anywhere. Even upright and standing as Gary had seen a couple of times in the past.

"Jimmy- Goddamn it. Wake up. _James."_

Gary roughly shook Jimmy's shoulder sporadically and growled out his formal first name, prompting Jimmy to barely open his eyes in response to the movement and stinging high pitched ringing that continued. Before he could groggily get his bearings he was confronted with his cellphone being forcefully pushed to his ear after being flipped open. The ringing ceased, Jimmy slowly reaching up to hold the phone to his right ear with his eyes closing again. "H-Hello?"

Yelling. 

Jimmy jumped and held the phone away from his ear with his right hand while wincing at the sudden angry shouting that seeped toxic words into the speaker on the other end of the call. It was Gord's voice, though the words weren't as easy to make out as the tone that was spitting uncontrollable anger. "Woah, woah, woah," Jimmy said into the phone, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "Gord? Hey, take it down a notch. What's wrong?"

A knot pooled in Jimmy's stomach as he sat up with anxiety greeting him first thing in the early morning. Jimmy glanced at Gary, who was shirtless and crossing his arms, shrugging when the scarred eyebrow boy silently tilted his head as if to ask, _"what's going on?"_

The lack of a clear understanding of why his partner was worked up to the point of yelling incoherently made him as nervous as Petey usually was. Of course, Gord had no idea that Jimmy was an item in a threeway relationship with Petey and Gary. He prayed silently that somehow the prep hadn't found out that he was in the secret trio relationship and that Gord was angry for a completely unrelated reason. 

Jimmy hated cheating on Gord, but he also felt like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place and found no other solution that seemed to fit. He loved Gord. He truly did. Petey and Gary, however, held a different kind of love in his heart. Gord was his boyfriend and the two other students were more of his family that he couldn't picture his life without. They were a family with benefits. And date nights. And makeout sessions.

It was a very close-knit family. 

"Babe," Jimmy mumbled into the phone while pushing away the sleepiness. "I can't understand you. Just take a breath for me. What's going on? It's- God, what time is it?"

Jimmy turned his head in question to Gary, though posing the inquiry in a general sense to Gord. Gary peeked down at his black watch he had kept on in his sleep by accident, reading the face before silently mouthing the answer to Jimmy. The redhead spoke once more into the phone and relayed the answer. "Gord, it's not even six in the morning. What's the emergency?"

Petey groaned and felt a few bones pop as he reanimated back to life, opening his own eyes and blinking through the tired that was imprinted on him. He was laying on his stomach and facing the wall opposite Jimmy and Gary, small frame curling close against the blanket with the morning air proving to be chilly. Petey had awoken to hear Jimmy chatting to someone in a loud manner, trying to overtalk whoever the conversation was directed at. Though Pete wasn't able to make out the words while he came out of his dream, the tone seemed on the spectrum of urgency. Petey stirred in his light purple silk pajama set, wiggling to get comfy once more. 

"Mm... What's going on? Is everything okay?"

A quick elbow to the ribs shut Pete up quickly, letting out a breath of sharp air when Gary's arm connected with his undefended body. "Ow! What was tha-"

Gary reached down and covered Petey's mouth with a low, but tense, hush that shut him up quickly. Jimmy played it cool on the bed not far from them and responded to the sudden questioning from Gord, conversation shifting uncomfortably. "What? No. Of course, nobody is here with me. Oh? No. I yawned, I think that's what you heard. No. Yeah. Yes, Gord. Yeah. Anyway, why did he throw a stink bomb at you? Did you say something?"

After the situation was made clear that Jimmy was attempting to hide the fact that he had two other men in his bed, Petey felt Gary's hand slip off of his mouth cautiously. The smallest of the trio sat up along the side of Gary, confusion present on his face while he tried to piece together what was going on. Unfortunately, Gary also seemed to be out of answers when Petey turned to him for an explanation. Neither of them was quite sure, but the annoyed face of Jimmy relayed that it was nothing good. Jimmy swung his body to allow his bare feet to join with the floor after peeling away the warm blanket from his body. He held the flip phone to his ear with his left shoulder while reaching down to pick up his scattered jeans off the floor.

Seeing Jimmy nearly drop the small device twice while he listened to Gord, Gary reached out and snatched the phone away from his ear and pressed a single button to allow the phone to be projected on speaker. Gary ignored the dirty look that Jimmy shot him while he slipped on his ragged jeans, Gord's voice echoing through the room in a sudden burst of noise.

_"-closeted pauper bastards! I'm going to lose it, Hopkins, I really am! They've gone too far this time!"_

Gord's voice dripped of high distress as he continued to shout. Gary held the phone up to Jimmy while the student stood up to finish covering his white boxer-briefs with his worn bluejeans that his prep boyfriend hated seeing him wear. It was wrong to have his side lover holding his phone while talking to his boyfriend, Jimmy knew this, but replaced the guilt with curiosity as he spoke to the upset prep. 

"Can the paint come off if you stick 'em in the wash? You're lucky they didn't blind you, you know. Eyes and spraypaint don't mix. You got off easy."

Bad choice of words.

 _"BLIND ME?"_ Gord yelled back in response with misdirected rage seething through the phone. _"I wish they would've blinded me! Then I wouldn't have to see what that lowclass trash did to my clothes! This is serious, James. I was raised right and respectfully as a strict Republican to society, but I'm going pro-choice Liberal to prevent unwanted scum like them being brought into this world! They do this to upholding citizens like me because their parents couldn't afford to buy formula and instead gave them alcohol and street drugs in their bottles! Dropping them on their heads for fun and entertainment! It's sick!"_

Gary bit his lip to prevent laughing, a wicked smile from Gord's tantrum on display. Petey buried his laugh by pressing his face into the left arm of Gary, quietly giggling into the exposed skin in an attempt to not make the situation worse. It was hilarious to see such a controlled mannered boy who was so high and mighty be reduced to a toddler in anger. It wasn't funny to Jimmy, however, who had to deal with the aftermath of Gord's spiraling emotions. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Gord. I can't- _Urgh._ Look. You know how much you mean to me. I'd do anything for you and you know that. I just can't keep going and getting beat up by whoever looks at you wrong, babe. Three weeks ago I got my ass kicked by Damon, okay? I barely won. And now you want me to fight Norton? He's huge, Gord. He's a building and a half and carries a freakin' sledgehammer."

Despite the protest of getting into another brawl, Jimmy continued to slip on his sneakers and pull on a loose-fitting Beam Cola brand t-shirt that he intended to wear underneath of whatever hoodie he grabbed first. It was hard to say no to the prep that showered him with gifts, kisses, and some not so family-friendly favors. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence for Gord to call and demand that Jimmy defend his honor by beating up someone twice his size. The only difference, though, was usually it wasn't so early in the morning. 

_"Oh, come now, James. You can take him. He's a big brute, yes, but I'm sure he only eats when his food stamps come in once a month. He's all structure and no substance. And if you aren't willing to fight for my pride then fight for the prize. You remember what your reward was for beating Damon, don't you?"_

Jimmy smirked to himself, eyes of Petey, and Gary glued to him. Without giving them a crumb to run with of clarity of what the prize had been, Jimmy searched around for a hoodie in his closet and responded to Gord with a tone that hinted at naughtiness. "How could I forget?"

Gary stuck out his tongue and shook his head, disgust radiating off of him in a disapproving manner. Whatever Gord and Jimmy got up to was their own business. Gary rarely wanted to hear the details of their affairs. The only time he did want to know was when he could use it against Jimmy, questioning the boy if he was better in bed than the prep or if the rich-boy kissed him as well as he did. It was never a casual conversation, though. It was intimate questions asked in only the most specific and intimate setting.

Jimmy's boyfriend wasn't dinner conversation. 

"Why were you walking around so early, anyway?"   
It was a plausible question. Gord was an early bird but even for him, the crack of dawn was a bit ridiculous. 

Gord huffed back on the phone as he willed himself to calm down, appreciating talking to Jimmy despite the circumstances. _"I was walking Remington. Chad asked me to do so last night because he was supposed to be having some female company. At least, that's what he told me. Curiously enough, though, when I was making my way downstairs to go for the walk with his dog, I spotted something unusual. Tad wasn't having his morning coffee like he always does near the bar and his sweater-vest was laying on the floor near the entrance. Peculiar, hm?"_

Yeah. Sounds about right. Most of the boys who attended Bullworth were closeted bisexuals if not fully homosexual. This didn't surprise Jimmy in the slightest. 

Jimmy was finishing putting his outfit together as he tossed on a dark blue hoodie that smelled of Gary and Petey, not bothering to ask to borrow the shared item. It was everyone's hoodie, originally belonging to Gary some time months ago. "I'm not shocked. And what happened? Norton was just waiting with stinkbombs and paint?"

Greasers and Preps were bitter rivals, some might even say worse than the enemies of Nerds and Jocks. It was street smarts versus class bred. Constantly at odds, though an interesting position. There were a few Preppies who were nearly as poor as the Greasers but did a phenomenal job at hiding it. None of it made sense to Jimmy, though he couldn't let his boyfriend wallow in misery over not being stood up for. It wouldn't sit right with him. Gord was annoying at times, such as this moment, but he was still Jimmy's boyfriend.

 _"No,"_ Gord informed. _"I don't believe so. Wrong place, wrong time. Norton was tagging some wall near their turf by the main plaza. I walked out and he saw me. He hit me with the foul-smelling bomb and then sprayed me with red paint from his can. My clothes are completely and utterly ruined, Hopkins. I can't wait to see you give him the pummeling he deserves. Give him a nasty right hook for me."_

Jimmy turned to leave the room but caught himself confronted with a sad sight before him. Gary was seemingly pissed, tan arm wrapped tightly around a gloomy faced Petey. Both opposite emotions pinged off of each other and in the direction of Jimmy, the redhead frowning at the pair. "Yeah, uh, I'll be there in a few, okay?"

_"Sounds good, James. See you soon."_

Jimmy clicked shut his flip phone and laid it into his faded left jean pocket, tipping his head at the pair when he saw Petey lay his head against Gary's uncovered chest. The standing student asked in confusion, squinting his eyes, "What? What'd I do?"

Sarcasm met the question. Gary opened his mouth to reply with thick irritation while he comforted the boy that snuggled him close. He answered for both of them, "Oh, nothing, Jimmy. Nothing at all. We are absolutely ecstatic that you are hauling off to go help your little snobby bitchy boyfriend and get yourself bruised up over a little spat just because he comes whining. We love it. We also loved the last time you did this not even a month ago. Petey here just adored patching you up with the first-aid kit after you came back with a concussion and several cuts. Fun for the whole family. We're excited to be apart of it again."

Jimmy pushed his hands into Gary's hoodie, pout still present with the pathetic appearance that Petey gave off and the mad demeanor radiating from Gary. "Come on, man," Jimmy voiced. "What do you want me to do? I know you don't like him, but this is what we agreed to. All three of us. I need to be a good boyfriend to him and yeah, I think some of the fights are silly, but he just had his clothes ruined by some greasestain. It's a big deal for him so it's now a big deal to me."

Gary scoffed at Jimmy's words, shaking his head while holding his grip steady on Pete. He replied with fume, "We agreed to this? Really? No. We agreed to you and Gord going out and doing God knows what as long as you keep it separate from us. We didn't agree with you fighting his fights and coming back to us all bloody and bruised. You get to have fun with him and, what, we're left to stay by your bedside while you heal? Is that all Peter and I are good for? Being your nurses?"

Jimmy shook his head. That wasn't the case at all. Gary and Petey meant the world to him. The accusations were getting on his nerves, this being far from the first time that Gary had questioned their worth in Jimmy's eyes. How did the two students not realize just how much of Jimmy's heart that they held? "Gary, no, stop it. That's not true. I love both of you. With Gord, it's complicated, I-"

"Oh? Complicated? What's complicated about having a sugar daddy that likes to play dress-up with a real puppet, James? Please, inform me of the vastly complex enigma that is Gord Vendome. All three of his brain cells must form an incredibly mysterious puzzle that makes the holier-than-thou man who he is."

Jimmy gritted his teeth together. If only Gord knew just how much of his honor that he defended when he wasn't present. It was constant, Jimmy felt like. He was always fighting for Gord in some way or another. He had grown far too tired of the vile words against his boyfriend. "You know what Gary? I'm sick of you trashing him because it makes you feel big. Do you think that you're better than him? You don't even know him. He's a great guy, okay? How about you lay off me and go fu-"

Suddenly a sound cut through Jimmy's reply. A modest voice was pulled into the conversation hastily, Petey moving his head away from Gary's chest to insert himself directly into the argument with his eyes binding to Jimmy's. "Stop! Just stop it, okay!? Knock it off! Both of you!"

Pete sighed loudly on purpose, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing to prove he was fed up with the bickering back and forth. He spoke confidently and strong, eyes flickering between the two students during his speech. "I'm tired of both of you fighting. I'm sick of it and I want it to stop. Jimmy," Pete turned his attention fully to the boy who stood dumbfounded at the yelling in the middle of the room. "I think it's real shitty that you go and get yourself hurt all the time, okay? I-I'm not dogging on you or being mean, but that's how I feel. You go and hurt yourself and we can't stop you because you just use Gord as an excuse but- think of how Gord would feel if you got beat up for us over and over? He would feel like shit and be mad! So it's just not right for you to do it to us! You expect us to just sit here and be happy that you are getting beat up all the time! It's not fair."

Jimmy watched Petey let out a few worked-up breaths, Gary rubbing the silk pajama top as he gave the boy comfort through his words. Petey did have a valid and accurate point. Gord would throw an entire fit if he saw Jimmy beat up badly for fighting someone else's fight. It wasn't right of him to put Gary and especially Petey through that when neither of them asked for it. 

Petey added on quietly, laying his head back against Gary's bare chest, "How would you feel if one of us did that?"

Jimmy felt like an asshole and rightfully so. He never had thought about it from the perspective of the two students who cared for him so strongly. He had always put Gord ahead of them, never much considering the opinions of the other parties involved. He had wanted to please Gord and prove to the prep how much of a good boyfriend he was. In doing so he had missed the reality of how great his actions carried over onto the pair that loved him so thoroughly. Shaking his head at the entire ordeal, Jimmy turned to walk out the door as he pulled his cellphone from his pocket. It was the very same cellphone that Gord had bought him as a gift on one of their first dates when Gord was pissed off that he couldn't get ahold of Jimmy whenever he wanted.

A few minutes passed by, Jimmy talking quietly on his cellphone in the hall. Both of the boys sitting on the bed tried their best to keep quiet to hear, though neither of them admitted it, but were unfortunately unable to hear much of the conversation. A few words here and there, but nothing to bring the conclusion of the topic into view. 

Jimmy came back into his dorm room after the discussion ended, stepping in and tossing the cellphone without care onto his nightstand. He didn't say anything to the boys who watched him intently, silently stripping out of the shared blue hoodie and slipping off his worn bluejeans. He crawled into bed, watching the skeptical eyes of Gary and unsure expression of Petey. 

"... What?"

Gary was the first to respond to Jimmy's questioning, still hugging Petey in his arms while the other student fidgeted with the large blanket till his lower half was covered. He was suspicious, as per usual. Gary found it hard to believe that Jimmy simply told Gord "no" and left things at that. "You aren't going to go save your damsel? I thought it was now your big deal?"

Jimmy gave a shrug, eyes brushing contact with Pete's before gazing back up to meet Gary's view. The conversation on the phone wasn't extremely short, but it was to the point. Jimmy stated what he needed to say which did ultimately amount to a big fat "no" from him. "Well," Jimmy replied with a voice full of content feelings. "I told him that I wasn't going to put my health at risk again just because someone pranked him. I told him that I get he hates Greasers, just about everyone does, but I can't keep getting beat up and making more enemies. I said that I would talk to Johnny directly about it later today and see if I can barter some kind of peace treaty. Gord was pretty upset and hung up on me, but I think it's all for the better. I don't know."

The laying down teenager faced both of his boyfriends, eyes kind and genuine with care. "Pete's right. It's not fair for me to do that to you guys," he informed with a tone of remorse for not having seen the bigger picture. "And I would much rather be here with you two then getting punched in the face by a guy triple my size. So, there's that, too."

Petey smiled warmly. Jimmy wasn't one to often change his mind, especially when it came to gratifying Gord, so the fact that he not only wasn't going to go charging for a fight _and_ he told Gord to get lost? It was a big deal. Pete wasted no more time, leaving Gary's lap and leaning down to meet Jimmy's lips with the smile still plastered on his face. It meant a lot to Petey that Jimmy was risking Gord being irate for their sake. The kiss was slow, passionate in the way that their love connected like a lightning bolt. It wasn't a deep kiss by any means, but it held the weight of one. 

The small Bullworth student pulled away after a moment, seeing Jimmy's lips reflecting his smile that never dared to waver. _"Thank you,"_ Petey whispered with sincerity sugaring the simple sentence. He loved Jimmy more than he could say. Their relationship meant everything to him. 

To all three of them.

A third of the trio still sat by himself with his arms crossed, eyeing the pair. Gary wasn't as easy to forgive and forget as Pete was, but Jimmy was showing promise of adapting to their outlook on his health and wellbeing. Petey laid down flat on his back while Jimmy did the opposite, sitting up with his legs crossed and keeping his gaze on the annoyed student that was once his rival. Maybe Gary still was his rival in a weird, wonderful, romantic sense.

_"Garebear? Forgive me?"_

Gary let out a thick sigh at the overly cutesy nickname that he hated, shaking his head as Jimmy tried to persuade him to his side once more. Petey smirked as he laid on the bed, biting his tongue to keep from laughing as Jimmy began inching closer to the pissed student. Crawling over Pete and being mindful of the boy below him, Jimmy crept on his hands and knees till he met Gary on the other side of the queen-sized bed. _"Come on,"_ he cooed with a purposeful sickly sweet tone. _"Gaaaarebear? Pwease? I'm so sowwy. Give me big kissy?"_

Okay, fine. 

Gary was caving in, but only because he hated hearing the high pitch whine of Jimmy with the toddler-esque words accompanying it. Gary still was mad, he swore to himself. He wasn't letting this go that easily. It was just going on the backburner for now. Gary leaned in and met Jimmy's lips, shutting his eyes and taking in his once enemy. Jimmy, victory striking in his chest over winning back Gary, reciprocated the kiss that was deeper than the one he had shared with Petey. 

It was difficult to describe what they all were together. Jimmy and Gord were easy to label. Boyfriends who complimented each other well. One had money with a stuck up attitude and the other was broke with not much self-esteem. 

Jimmy, Gary, and Petey, however? None of them knew what they were. They didn't know a label that fit them together, wasn't sure of an explanation that would encapsulate all that they were. Nothing came to mind that could fit their relationship into a definition that was worthy of description.

They just were. There wasn't anything further than just being, short and simple.

The kiss ended when both of them slowed down and pulled away at the same time. Jimmy still kept his smile and though Gary didn't mimic it back, his eyes sparked of happiness. Gary wore a blank expression by default, but those eyes? They weren't capable of lying.

Jimmy eased himself in the middle of the bed and laid flat on his back, pulling Gary down to lay next to him without protest from the other. Jimmy was now the one sandwiched between the two students and didn't find himself complaining one bit. "Hand me my phone, Pete?"

Petey turned to the nightstand and picked up the device that had once been tossed, handing back the new flip phone to Jimmy without question. The first thing the student did was set the phone to silent as Pete and Gary snuggled him from both sides, hands of the two boys meeting on Jimmy's stomach where they held together. They enjoyed holding hands, the small act quietly stating their love. The second thing Jimmy did was pull out his shitty pixelated camera app on his phone. 

He rarely took pictures of all of them together. The only pictures he could recall of them were ones took on carnival dates in the photobooths. Other than that, they existed in the moment and showed no traces of any former memories besides the small trinkets and mementos that they kept over the months of the three of them dating. Jimmy wanted a photo, saved and in color, showing a time that they laid in bed together without a care for anything outside of the dorm's walls. 

Jimmy held out the cellphone above them, turning the LED screen away from him and tilting the phone sideways till they were centered and staring at the shutter. He hoped they were aligned, wondering why the companies hadn't invented a cellphone with the camera in the front. "Say cheese, okay?"

Petey and Jimmy both smiled wide for the camera, Petey making a peace sign that he held to his face while pressing his left cheek against the naked shoulder of Jimmy. "Cheese!"

Gary sneered at the camera but allowed himself to let on a small smirk while dully adding, "Swiss," just to spite Jimmy. 

The shutter clicked loudly as it captured the moment, Jimmy twisted his phone back around to get a good view of the picture as the two boys on his sides looked on. It was a great photo that truly locked in their personalities in one perfect, dumb, great photo. Jimmy was forcing out a smile, Pete was curled in close and posed adorably, and Gary had the face of someone who wanted to be anywhere else even though his tiny smile objected otherwise.

Jimmy fiddled with his phone to save the photo in three different albums, though he had no other pictures stored on the cellphone. There wasn't much, in his opinion, worth photographing. In this case, however, he made sure he had a few different copies of the three of them. Gary pulled in closer to Jimmy, shirtless and cold, hugging the teenager to his body with his eyes shutting. _"You made the right call, Hopkins,"_ he mumbled lowly into Jimmy's ear while Pete yawned in the background.

He did, didn't he? 

Jimmy stretched both of his arms out far before bringing them back in, hugging each of the boys in together to ensure that there wasn't any way they were running off on him. None of them would, of course, but Jimmy grew nervous at quiet times like these that seemed too good to be true. He didn't know how he was lucky enough to have both students as his boyfriends. Somewhere, he swore, he had a massive wall of karma that was heading his way like a crashing wave. Something horrible he did in this life, or maybe one previous, would come to uncover revenge because there was no way he believed for a second that he had somehow gotten off sweet with both of the students loving him the way they did.

Jimmy felt like he was cheating a system of brownie points and moral debt. Someday the scales would be tipped back evenly, no longer working so wonderfully in his favor. Jimmy pulled the boys closer to him if that was even possible. He wouldn't let them be ripped from him without a fight, Jimmy promised. Whenever the scales did tip back to balance, he would be ready. 

Jimmy closed his eyes once he heard the two boys breathing steadily, indicating sleep greeting them. It was still fairly early, the sun just starting to peek out and illuminate some of the shade in their bedroom. Well, Jimmy's bedroom. It wasn't long before he was asleep with his thoughts being rested at the luck that blessed his life. 

The scales were starting to tip back without him knowing it and maybe it was better that way?

Gord received a single photo on accident that would help balance out the way of the world, smiling faces of two shirtless boys pressed together and one clothed student who snuggled Jimmy close with a peace sign showed off.

Jimmy was still lucky, however. His phone was on silent and out of touch with volume. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is video-space !!!
> 
> Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed and want to see more uwu!


End file.
